Botanical name: Hydrangea serrata (Thunb. ex J. A. Murr.) Ser. xe2x80x98Okanxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea serrata (Thunb. ex J. A. Murr.) Ser. which was discovered by Mr. Takeomi Yamamoto as a seedling selection in a controlled planting of Hydrangea serrata in Nerima-Ku, Tokyo, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Okanxe2x80x99.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees and woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaceae.
Hydrangea serrata is widespread and common throughout much of Japan, Korea and China. It generally has opposite, simple leaves, lanceolate in shape with acuminate apices, 5 to 15 cm long and 5 to 10 cm wide. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. The plant is deciduous. Flower color is dependent upon the pH level of the soil and the amount of available aluminum in the soil media. Flowers of Hydrangea serrata are borne in mostly flattened corymbs, 1 to 5 cm wide, with up to 12 sterile florets.
The new variety was discovered as a seedling selection in a controlled planting of Hydrangea serrata (unnamed, undistributed and unpatented) and differs from its parent in having golden yellow to chartreuse foliage throughout the growing season. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Tokyo, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa.; and Vacaville, Calif. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Okanxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Hydrangea serrata of which I am aware by its golden yellow to chartreuse foliage coloration which persists throughout the growing season.